Unexplained hatred
by Peter413
Summary: When a band of thugs starts beating up half-breeds around Adventure Bay, it's up to the Paw Patrol to stop this, before they could cause any more trouble. Can they stop this group, before Rocky becomes their next victim?
1. A New Threat

**AN: Hello everyone! This is a re-upload of my story. Previously I took it down because of 2 reasons. 1 there are a lot of Rocky past based fanfictions, so it wasn't unique, and 2 I honestly didn't have an ending. This is the main problem with my stories. I come up with an idea but I don't know what the outcome will be. However a few days ago it just snapped into my mind, what would be if… So yeah I have an ending. *Yeey*I have nothing else to say.**

* * *

The members of the Paw Patrol were always kind to each other, no matter what.

They accept you if you are a bit clumsy, and they don't care if you are a pure, or a mixed-breed. They love each other for the personality they have. Unfortunately, not everyone is as kind as them…

Right now everybody was doing something. Rocky helped Skye fixing her helicopter, while the others were playing tag in the front yard of the lookout.

"Okay, it looks like the propeller itself is in a perfect condition, so it must be the engine. Start it up, please." Rocky requested and watched Skye starting up her helicopter. As the blades reached the maximum speed, something happened and with a cracking sound, it completely shuted down.

"See? This is what happens every time. I was lucky I knew what to do in that situation, and I had a place to land on. Otherwise, it could have gone much worse." Skye complained and looked at Rocky if he could help with that. On their last mission, Skye almost crashed. In the middle of the rescue, her Helicopter stopped working from one moment to another.

"Hmmm… It starts up every time for some reason. The problem happens when it reaches the maximum velocity."

"Paw Patrol! To the lookout!" Their pup tag beeped in the same moment

"Ryder needs us." They all said in unison.

"Well, I guess I will check it later. Until then, you shouldn't use your helicopter for safety reasons" Rocky informed Skye and they both started to run. Towards their meeting point. Everyone else reached the elevator before them, even Marshall… When Skye and Rocky got inside, they only saw a pile of pups on each other, trying to get on their feet.

"Oh… Maybe we should let Marshall in first, and then get into the elevator." Chase got the idea, when he spotted the two pups stepping inside, untouched by the collision, what the dally caused.

"What's the fun in that?" Marshall said, making everyone laugh around him. As the elevator started, they got into their rescue gear and right when they reached the top they jumped to their respective places.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said proudly, waiting for instructions

"Hello, Pups! I will make it short because I don't know much time we have. A pup needs our help. Mayor Goodway informed me, he saw a mixed-breed pup in a really bad condition. For this mission, I'll need…" A fire sign appeared on the screen "Marshall. I need your medic skills, to help this poor fella."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" He Exclaimed

"And Chase" Ryder resumed, making his pup confused. Usually, he wasn't needed for this kind of missions, only if his winch is needed too, and it seemed like he won't need that right now.

"Something is just not right, with this. Mayor Goodway said this pup had a broken leg and many scars, even though he couldn't have fallen down from anywhere. I think someone may have beaten him." After he said that, his pups look at each other in fear.

"Oh, poor pup… Who would do such a thing? And why?" Marshall whimpered. "I will help him as much as I could.

"These paws uphold the laws!" The German Shepherd added in determination. "Whoever did that, I'm going to find him!"

"All right! Paw patrol is on a roll!" The mentioned members slided down, leaving the others behind.

"You know… I think Ryder should call only the ones, who needed." Rubble whispered to Rocky. "It would be much easier for everyone."

"Well… I guess it's a tradition now." Rocky said as they stepped back into the elevator. "But yes, he could save us a lot of time if he did that."

On the way to the scene, Ryder kept thinking about what might have happened, and he made a lot of assumptions but he just simply couldn't find out what happened to that poor pup. As they got to the place, where they had to go, they spotted Goodway, and a few civilians, whispering to each other.

"Okay, everyone take a step back," Chase shouted after barking his megaphone out. "It might be a crime scene, and we don't know where the criminals might be."

Ryder gave an annoyed look. "What did I tell you about making panic?"

"To not to." The German shepherd ducked his ears in regret. "I'm sorry Ryder."

"Oh thank god, you arrived! I don't know what happened to him. I was on my daily walk when I spotted this poor doggie." Mayor Goodway greeted Ryder, a bit concerned

"It's okay. Did he say something?"

"No. He didn't wake up since I found him."

Meanwhile, Marshall was already doing his routine checkups, to see how bad condition in his patient was. He wasn't flattered by the results. His front leg was broken, and he had many broken ribs too. It's a miracle he was still alive.

Chase searched the area for any suspicious signs, but he found none, except a moved bin.

"Ryder! You might have been right. Assuming from the dust, this bin was moved recently sideways. Someone might have pushed him there making it move some centimeters."

"Good job Chase! Keep looking for any clues." His owner petted the mentioned pup

"On it!" He claimed and got back to his work.

"Marshall? Any diagnosis?"

He sighed."Yes. In a few words, It's really bad. Would you like me to tell the details?"

"Yes."

"Well, this poor fella has many broken bones, and looking at the places of the fractures It's definitely not from falling. He got hit by something many times."

"Something like what?"

"I can't be sure. Baseball bat, or a long pipe. It could be anything, seriously."

The Goberian just started to get his senses back, and he whimpered in pain. He couldn't move any of his body parts right now.

"Please. Stop" He could barely say anything. Marshall had to listen closely to understand what he said.

"You are safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you." Marshall took a fast look at the collar tag. "Bailey, can you hear me?" The mixed breed slowly opened his eyes and started to shake from the pain.

"They are monsters." He said as his eyes started to fill with tears. "I asked them to stop… I begged… but they kept hitting me." Meanwhile, Chase settled down, next to the victim too, to hear as much information as he could.

"Can you remember something, about the attackers?" The German Shepherd asked politely, but Ryder raised his hand, to silence him. He wasn't sure if the Goberian was in the condition to being interrogated

"They wore masks." He was breathing heavily, so Marshall decided to inject in some anodyne. After that, Bailey seemed to be more relieved. "2 of them grabbed my paws… and the third one kept hitting me… only with his fists first… but then he asked for his golf-club. That golf-club…Oh my god…"

"Calm down. They aren't here anymore. They can't hurt you." Marshall repeated

"Yes...Yes…I know."

"Did they mention why they were doing this?"

"They said… They…" He couldn't help it anymore, he started to cry. "They said they are doing this because I'm ...because…"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

He looked deep into Ryder's eyes."They said it's because I'm a mutt, and I don't deserve to live."

Everyone became silent. Unwillingly Chase, Marshall, and Ryder looked at each other, and they all knew what the others were thinking. If there is a mixed-breed hater psychopath is running around in adventure bay, Rocky isn't safe either.

* * *

When Ryder and Chase arrived from the mission, (Marshall had to take Bailey to a hospital, in near town) Rocky didn't understand why they were looking at him so worried, until Ryder called him inside the Lookout. When he stepped inside the elevator alone, he already knew something wasn't right. If Ryder calls you, and only you, it's obvious he wants to talk about something serious.

"Ryder? Why did you call me?" He started, as he got out of the elevator

"Hi, Rocky. You can remember the pup, being beaten up, right?"

"Yes. That's something that you can't forget anytime soon, to be honest."

"It turned out… Somebody is targeting mixed-breeds for some reason, and I want you to stay near to me, for the upcoming days. I want you to be safe."

The smile slowly faded from Rocky's face. This topic was always a sensitive spot since he met Ryder. He thought he will never have the same problem again as before. It looks like he was wrong.

 **7 Months earlier.**

Rocky was always alone, as he knew it. He didn't know his parents, and he had to survive on his own. That's not easy for a 6 months old pup, and if everyone hates you isn't making things any easier. He didn't know why he deserved this life. Whenever he asked somebody for some food, he just got sent away in luckier situations. When he wasn't lucky, he even got kicked by side too. This is why a picture formed in his mind about humans. They are heartless monsters...

He had to scavenge for food in bins, but at least he found something useful every time. Half ate sandwiches, or sometimes even bones, but he hated doing this too. When those monsters spotted him searching through their bins, they always got angry, and when he said, he was only looking for some food, the response was only a thrown frying pan in his direction.

However, he saw some humans playing with their pups too. He liked to call then the 'lucky ones'. They were beloved, and their owner took care of them. Unfortunately, when he asked if he could play too, they called him 'Mutt' and moved away. This 'Mutt' marker was now in his everyday life. He didn't even know what this meant, only that they hated him because of this. When he asked another street dog, what a 'Mutt' was, the answer was simple: You are less valuable for the humans.

He found himself a place to live. He liked it because it was far away from everyone, it was an old lighthouse. He stored his gathered food here, and he even had a secret place to hide, in case of emergency. His hobby was simple, watching at kids playing with their dogs from a bush. Like this, he could hear how it sounds like when they care about you. Sometimes when the kids petted their dog and said 'Good boy', he pretended it was meant to him. He never even tried to talk to them after his 4th failure, he accepted everyone hated him. Now he was searching for his stored food next to his DIY pup house, that was mainly made out of sticks and leaves. It didn't protect from the cold but was still better than sleeping under the stars.

"Great…" He murmured as he realized, he already ate all of his stored food. It meant one thing. He had to do the most hated thing again, the scavenging. The first thing he learned was, you can only count on yourself if it comes to getting food. Do you want some help? Too bad, you can't get any! On the streets, everyone has to take care of themselves. He grabbed a basket and went on his hunt. This basket was his food-gathering helper, that he found in one of the bins. He fixed it as much as he could, and it was good as new. He crossed the bridge, and spotted the hated town, he had to see once every week. He ran from hiding place to hiding place, so fewer people could spot him during his little trip. He wasn't lucky with his first bin. It was mainly full of plastic bottles, a lot of papers, and torn clothes.

"And who's gonna take care of the environment?" He huffed, as he looked at all the things could be reused. He placed back the lid on its place and kept searching. He could have done the same thing as the other street dogs, scavenging through the bins, while spreading it's containment as far as possible, but he wanted to be more than a simple troublemaker, plus he wanted to save the environment too.

It was his other hobby aside from watching others playing. He felt to be important when he gathered the thrown rubbish from the streets. He could be someone that way. In the second bin, he found some outdated sausages, but he put those in his basket anyway, since you can't be picky when it comes to surviving from day to day. His third, and fourth bin didn't contain anything edible either, and the owner of the fourth house spotted him before he could finish searching.

The fifth one was his jackpot. He saw burned steaks and a lot of food in good condition. It might be a restaurant's bin, that just opened. He wondered as he took as many food as he could in this scavenging basket. On his way back to the bridge he managed to hide away from everyone and nobody saw him. He became better at this day by day, it was his key to survival. He took a look at the park if there was anyone, who he could watch. He spotted a German Shepherd, and a boy next to him, as he threw a ball as far as he could. The pup was almost the same age as he was.

They are new. He noted to himself, as he laid down to his favorite hiding place. I haven't seen them here before. A fast thought passed his mind if he could walk to them, but he shook his head resignedly. Everyone hates you. No exceptions. He took a small bit from the steak, and it was delicious, even if it was burnt. He had to retrain himself to not eat it right away. I think I have my new favorite place to scavenge. He looked through his loot and he was pretty proud, the amount he managed to gather. 1 hour has passed, when the playing couple finally decided to go home.

"Okay, Chase, it's time to go back." Can be heard from the distance. "You are such a good pup."

"And such a lucky pup," Rocky whispered, and stood up to go back to his home. He crossed the bridge and spotted his pup house. He walked past the 'For sale' sign and hide his daily haul to his secret place. He ate the sausages, no matter how tempting the stake looked, and he stepped inside his pup house. He was wondering, if he did the right thing, as he didn't go there, to ask if he could join. In the end, he got to a conclusion

Humans never change.

 **If you think this "Hate against mixed breeds" is only a made-up thing, you are wrong. There are people who actually don't like them for some reason. Maybe they are not as violent as in this fanfic but still, they don't value them as much as the pure breeds.**


	2. Pain In The Past

In the rest of the day, Rocky wasn't in the mood to talk about anything, with anyone. This situation reminded him of his life before the paw patrol, the life he hated to live, the life he wanted to leave far behind. He never talked about it to anyone, and he asked Ryder to not mention it before the others. He closed himself inside his pup house and didn't come out. Everyone agreed, that Rocky needed some time alone, So they didn't bother him. Marshall arrived sometimes late afternoon. After he parked his fire truck on its place, he gave a heavy sigh.

"How is Bailey doing? Is he going to be okay?" Ryder asked in a worried tone

"Yes he is okay, but… He won't be able to step on his front right leg. And… he is depressed but to be honest I can't blame him. What is more, the pawtube video doesn't help either."

"What video?" Chase asked curiously.

"Just go to the trending page… I already saw it, and don't make me watch it again. Poor Bailey…."

Ryder didn't need to search hard for the mentioned video, the title helped a lot. 'Mutt gets what he deserves'. The video was already at 2.3 million views, with 351 likes, and 400 thousand dislikes

"Hey! Where are you running?" A masked guy shouted after the running pup. There were 3 of the attackers plus the cameraman, chasing the one who tried to escape, but a huge kick on his side stopped him. He flew some meters and hit the ground so hard, it was painful to watch.

"Please, I-I didn't do anything. Let me go." The trapped pup said, and the fear could be heard in his voice, and seen in his eyes. He just wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

"How cute…" One of them, possibly the leader said, and kicked their victim again, much harder this time. His crime partners grabbed the Goberian's paw, who whimpered in pain.

"Let me ask you something. Do you think there is anyone who likes you?"

"Y-yes"

"Wrong!" The same guy shouted, and punched the mixed-breed with his fists "Why would you think, anyone would like a mutt like you?" Another hit came

"Please! I'll do anything!" He begged, but only some evil chuckles came as the answer

"Sure you would… Give me my golf-club."

"What?! No no no."

"Shhhh. It's okay. It won't hurt…That much…" Ryder couldn't have seen it, but he was sure, he could see an evil smile appearing behind the mask. The guy swung his weapon and hit so many times. For at least 1 minute nothing else happened, just hit, hit, hit. The pup seemed to take it less and less strongly, he could barely breathe, when his torturer suddenly stopped.

"Did you like it? The fun part is still ahead of us. Would you like to know what is that?"

"No" He whispered weakly. He was in huge pain.

"Break his leg!" The leader gave the command without any emotion

"Please…No… " a teardrop appeared in the corner of his eyes

They made a last swing with the golf-club and the pup's leg broke. After that, he passed out, and the two guys, who were holding him just threw him like he was a piece of rubbish

"Did you record it?" He asked from his cameraman.

"Oh, Yeah."

He turned to the camera and said "Let this be a message to all of the mutts. I'm coming for you. Okay, turn it off." With that, the video ended.

"Psychopath…" Ryder whispered, and shook his head. "Why is the pawtube letting a video like this being uploaded?"

"I'm going to puke…" Skye claimed. "Why are they doing this? What's the purpose?"

"The hatred…" Suddenly Rocky appeared behind them. It looks like he listened through the whole video.

"Rocky, I won't let anything like that to happen to you. I will stop them before they could do anything else."

"Haven't you heard him? 'I'm coming for you'... Some of the humans never change…"

Chase was always a pup, who cared about his friends, and helped them whenever they needed it. This is why he took the threat really seriously. He watched the video so many times, he could recall every second. Not like he enjoyed watching a pup being beaten up, but he had to do it to memorize everything. The voice, the gesture, the moves… Everyone has something they do unwillingly. Scratching your nose, or ears, crossing your arms, or maybe stomping your legs. No matter what, these tiny movements could tell everything about you, and Chase was really good at acknowledging these things.

"You should take some rest." Ryder said to chase "It's already 11 PM."

The German Shepherd took a look at his owner "Is Rocky sleeping?"

"Well… No, he isn't."

"I'll watch this video, until, I see something useful. I will catch those...Those… monsters, no matter what. If it means I have to watch this video a thousand times, I'll do it." Chase said in a determined tone, that even Ryder didn't hear before

"Fine. At least show me what you've got so far."

"Okay. So at the start, there is nothing. The first sign that grabbed my attention is this."

"It's only the part where they kick Bailey in the side."

"Yes. And what did this person do after doing that?"

"He… clapped?"

"Exactly. It's some kind of victory clap. I've seen a lot of people doing this after achieving something. Next…" He played the video, and stopped it where he wanted to show something "Can you see the guy on the left?"

"Yes? What is it with him?"

"Look at him, how he is standing. Does he look confident to you? He just wants to show he is a Thug kid. In the inside, he is a coward. I despise these kids… "

"Wow… You can tell things just from watching the video?"

"Yes. I have great insight into others characters." He fast-forwarded the video to the end." About their leader… I still don't know anything. He is too tough to just see trough. I spent hours listening only to his voice, and gestures. Nothing… I can make some assumptions, but this is it.

"Anything else?"

"Unfortunately, nothing. "

"Okay, I leave you working. Tell me if you found out anything else."

Ryder walked around the lookout, and he saw everybody was already sleeping, but the eco pup was still awake. He was deep in thoughts

"You know… you should sleep too." He advised, with a smaller smile

"I know… but I just can't. I keep thinking about Bailey… I could have been there too, you know… I was about to go to Mr. Porter when Skye asked me to help with her helicopter. If she hadn't asked me, I Would be in a hospital right now."

"They can't just beat you. You know pup-fu, right?"

"Oh, come on, what would I achieve against 4 of them? Nothing."

"No. You are strong."

"Yeah… If you say so…"

"Would you like to come inside the lookout with me? I see you can't sleep, Maybe you will feel safer inside."

"Thank you, Ryder, but I'll try to stay in my Pup-house."

"Okay. If you change your mind, I'll be inside." With that, he walked in. Rocky locked the door of his house and closed his eyes. His last thought was still his luck, he didn't go there, and he fell into sleep.

Chase kept rewinding the video. No matter how many times he watched trough, he couldn't find anything else, but he was sure there are several details he missed. It was already around 2 in the morning, when he heard some noises. He hasn't got a hearing like Tracker, but still the best in the group. He could hear them whispering about something. Soon his eyes widen when he realized what's going on. He could recognize this voice from anywhere, and he was sure it's the guy from the video. As he slowly stepped outside, he saw 3 shadows moving around Rocky's pup-house

"Oh no, you don't!" He whispered and slowly walked there. when he was only 5 meters away from them, he shouted. "What are you doing here?!" the two of the troublemakers flinched, but the third, simply turned around. It looks like he admitted, his cover was blown, so he wasn't whispering anymore.

"Oh look at here what we got. A friend of the mutt. You came to protect him, huh? How heroic… And stupid… So you are awake, let's wake up your friend too, shall we? HEY! "He kicked the side of rocky's pup house "Come outside sleeping beauty, guess who just visited you."

"Leave him alone!" Chase growled, ready for attack Meanwhile the others poked their head out, to see what's happening.

"What's going on?" Skye asked

"Get back inside!" chase gave the command, while still looking at the intruders

"Why should they?" The guy interrupted "I guess everyone wants to see the show, but we still need the guest to arrive. Come outside already!" He kicked the pup house once again, and it was enough for Chase. He charged on the bad guy, but he didn't realize one thing. The guy had his golf-club in his hand behind his back, so right when Chase was about to bite his leg, he swung his weapon, and got the German Shepherd on the head.

"Chase!" Skye shouted and ran outside.

"Anyone else wants to stop me? Come on, Let's play a little bit of golf." He swung his weapon a few times and waited. After this, he gave a laugh. "That's what I thought. Can you see this, you stupid little piece of shit? None of your friends take care of you. They don't care what's going to happen, as long as they are safe. Good team, that's all I can say. So? will you come outside? Here kitty!"

"I think you should leave," Ryder said behind the unwanted guests

"Oh it looks like someone does want to stop m- "The leader said, as he turned around, but he saw something, he didn't expect. A gun was pointed at him. Even the Pups got surprised at the sight, their owner pointing an actual pistol to somebody. After a few seconds of silence, the masked guy started to laugh again. "Oh, you got me, little boy. For a second I almost thought you meant some threat but I guess you can't even use that, can you?" Right after he said that Ryder raised the gun above his head and fired it, making everyone flinch, even his pups.

"Okay, I can see you can use it." He sounded like he started to take this seriously. He Looked at Ryder than the gun. He probably made some calculations if he could kick that out somehow from Ryder's hands. "You wouldn't shoot anyone, right?" He tried again" It's against the laws, and you seem like somebody, who doesn't like to break them."

"Trust me, I know much more about the laws, than any of you, and if would be simple self-defense. But you know what? Let's tell the police what happened here and we will see who will go in jail and who gets away with any punishment. I think they would be here within 30 minutes, even from the other town too. Would you like to test it?"

The guy looked Ryder up and down, and finally made a decision. "Fine." His previous not caring voice disappeared, and a serious one took its place. "But don't think we are done yet!"

Ryder kept pointing the gun at them until they finally disappeared. The boy gave a sigh and finally lowered his weapon.

"Oh my god. Ryder!" Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall ran to their owner. Skye Kept treating Chase, who just started to get his senses back from the hit.

"Are you okay, Chase?" Ryder asked

"Yeah… Yeah… My head hurts. That's it"

"I'll take a look at it." Marshall said and checked his friend "You might have a smaller concussion but fortunately that's it. You will recover soon."

"Would you have done it?" Rubble asked still looking at the gun. It looks like he was the most shocked by the scene, he just had to watch through.

"To be honest… I don't know. I never had to, and I just hoped I won't have to use this." He walked slowly to Rocky's Pup house and knocked gently.

"Are you okay? They are gone. you can come outside." No answer "Rocky?" He pushed a button on his pup pad, releasing the lock to the door. He slowly opened it, and he saw a frightened pup, shivering, like never before. It looks like Rubble wasn't actually the most shocked in the group.

"C-Can I sleep next to Y-You?" This is all he could say right now

"Yes. Of course." He petted Rocky, who seemed to calm down a bit, but still not entirely.

"Ryder? Where do you have that gun from?" Skye asked, making everyone curious too, except Chase. Who only gave a nod to Ryder

"I guess it's time to tell you something."

* * *

 **Okay, I may have made Ryder a bit out of character in this chapter. Like... Nobody could imagine him pointing a gun at somebody, right? Even if he is defending his pups. Khm... Well... I will try to explain everything. That means, more backstory telling is on the way.**


	3. Ryder's Past

Adam was an ordinary guy, who loved his job, even if it was really hard sometimes and right now, it was. He was a police officer who just lost his partner in a fire. He looked through the case files a lot of times, but he still couldn't believe what happened 4 days ago. 'Police officer and his wife died in a fire, leaving an orphan behind.' The title of an article can be read 'Arson attack, or accident? The police started an investigation to find out' A few codes of the records were in the file too.

 **Filename:** A113NO

 **File type:** Recording

A suspicious looking person walks towards the victim's house at exactly 9:52 PM, and leaves at 10:04 PM while running away from the crime scene.

 **Filename:** AX010TL

 **File type:** Recording

The same person walking around the house before the attack at 11:45 AM. Possibly planned attack

 **Possible suspect:** Elliot Smith

Officer James Bradford arrested him after burning down a whole Hotel. Got released 2 weeks before the arson.

Another article was attached to the case 'The died officer's partner almost shoots the escaping arsonist, who got arrested in the end' Next to this, a 'Case closed' label can be read. Adam gives a sigh and looks at the clock. It was midnight, so his shift ended hours ago, but he didn't want to go home. Suddenly a knocking can be heard on his office's door.

"Go away!" He wanted to say, but he changed his mind. "Come in"

"Adam, can I talk to you for a second?" A man in a same looking police uniform asked

"Yes, chief? What would you like to tell me?" He asked, but he didn't actually want to hear his boss through. He had enough of everyone telling 'I'm sorry' Or 'It's not your fault'.

"We already closed this case. You know you can't bring him back, right?"

Adam gives another sigh. "Yes… I know… I just keep wondering what's going to happen with his son. He won't go to an orphanage, right? He is a really clever boy, but he is broken now. He just lost both of his parents, so if we take him to an orphanage, he won't recover."

"I know Adam, but do you have any better idea? He hasn't got any grandparents he could go to, no close relatives, no nothing."

"Come on! James was the best officer at the force. We owe him that much to take care of his son."

"Yes, you are right, but unfortunately..."

"Can you stop being an asshole, Chief? This kid just lost his parents, and nobody knows what's going to be with him. He just needs some caring right now." Adam shouts at his boss, but immediately changes his tone "I'm sorry chief… I just… Nevermind."

"I understand you are a bit upset. If I find the perfect home for him, I'll take him there, and you will be the first to know about it. But until then, I'm afraid, I'll have to..."

"I'll take him home… If nobody else will..." Adam interrupts while shaking his head disapprovingly. He still couldn't believe, nobody accepted this task.

"I'm sure you made the right choice."

"Where is he right now?" Adam stands up while grabbing his coat

"In the hall. He might be asleep, so.."

"I doubt it" The Officer closes the conversation and leaves the room before his boss could say anything else.

While crossing his colleague's desks, he received a lot of empathetic looks. He was the closest to James after his wife. They almost looked at each other as brothers, and now everything's gone. No more bowling together, no more story nights, no more drinking in a pub, all that's because of a stupid arsonist, who happened to set on fire his partner's house that evening. He forces a small smile on his face and walks into the hall, where he can see The boy, staring at the wall, while petting a german shepherd, who was already sleeping.

"Hey, Ry." He tried to cheer up his parter's son

"My name is Ryder. Don't call me Ry… My parents did that."

Realizing how stupid he was Adam slaps himself in mind, and resumes.

"I'm sorry Ryder… umm… It looks like I'll take care of you for a while. Is that okay with you?"

"Great." Ryder answers without any emotion.

Realising, he won't get anywhere with this, Adam changes the subject "Well… I see You got known to Chase. He is a really smart pup, that's for sure. He just started his training, and he is the best so far. You can take care of him if you want to."

"Thank you!" The tears started to gather up in the corner of his eyes and then he gives a hug. "Why? Why did that happen? Why did they have to die?"

Adam hugs the boy back, but he doesn't know what to answer at the moment. How could you explain a kid anything like this? It's not right. He thinks to himself. It's just not right.

"You know...Khm… There once somebody said, everyone wants happiness, nobody wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain."

"What does that mean?" The boy asks and swipes a teardrop from his face.

"It means everything is going to be fine." The officer claimed, holding back his tears. He wanted to stay strong in this situation.

"We better go now. I bet you could use some rest too. I live in a near town."

On their way home Ryder finally got asleep. The exhaustion and the monotonous sound of the car's engine did its job. As they left the 'Welcome in Adventure Bay' sign Adam murmured to himself

"Adventure Bay… The town that has seen better days."

He hated living here but his house there was only a temporary home. He already bought another one, closer to his job, but he needed to wait 2 weeks until he could move in. Adventure Bay was like a magnet for bad things. Every day something broke or needed to be fixed. Someone said it's only chain of bad luck, that will change eventually, on the other hand, there were some people who said, it's an ancient course. Either way, soon enough, almost everyone moved out, who could afford it, leaving the poor people there. Looking at Ryder, Adam smiled a bit. James always said you should fix the problems, not run away from them. He wanted to make the world a better place, and his son was not much different. 'If a window was broken, you buy a new window and not a new house.'

Adam always admired him for his view of things.

As he parked his car, he saw his bin flipped ower, and the rubbish was all around his garden.

"Stupid street dogs…" He said angrily. Now he will have to clean up this mess too "I can't wait to finally move out."

Ryder was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake him up, so He ended up staring at the wall for a long time and eventually, he fell asleep too.

"Come on Ry! A bit higher." Can be heard from a man. They were on the training grounds of the police station, and he was currently teaching the kid how to shoot. As the boy closed one of his eyes, to aim better, he fired the gun and he barely missed the middle circle of the target

"I hit It!" Ryder shouted cheerfully

"Yes, you did. Nice job!"

"Are you sure you want to teach him how to shoot, James?" Adam asked while smiling at both of them

"Of course! There is nothing bad in knowing how to shoot. The problem starts when somebody doesn't know when to do that." James protested

"Still. This is a gun after all." Adam pointed out "What would you do if he accidentally shoots himself?"

"That won't happen. Right, Ryder? What did I tell you?"

"The gun isn't a toy." He said like it was a learned sentence

"Right. And when can you use it?"

"Only when you say so, dad."

"Exactly." James smiled at his son, then turned back to his partner.

"What did Amanda say about this?" Adam asked, but he knew the answer

"She… doesn't has to know." James's wife was always against weapons, as she lost her ability to walk because of those. They had a few arguments too about this topic, but since James was an officer, he couldn't just throw away every gun he had. In the end, they finally agreed, to not bring any pistol in the house.

"I won't tell her, but eventually, you will have to."

"I will… I will."

Adam gave him one more 'I know you won't do that' Look when Jame's phone beeped

As he looked at the screen, the smile slowly faded from his face.

"What is it? What happened?"

"The… fire alarm just went off. I just got the notification…"He needed some seconds to fully understand what happened" I need to get there! Now!" He got outside and ran as fast as he could. On his way out everyone asked where he was running, but he had no time to answer. Fortunately, he lived near to the police station, so he got there within a few minutes, but the flames were already too high.

"Oh my god! Amanda!" He shouted and tried to get inside. In a few seconds, Adam and Ryder arrived too.

"How do you know she is still in there? She might have escaped before all this happened."

"She is in a wheelchair! How is he supposed to get out?" As he looked across the street there was still no sign of any Firetruck, but the fire alarm surely alerted them too.

"I'm going in." He made the decision.

"No. I'm not letting you. there must be another way."

"We haven't got much time left. If the fire won't kill her, the smoke will"

"I'm going in," Adam said, determined, but his partner's hand stopped him

"No. You might not find her in time. I need to go."

"Wait!" But before he could say anything else, James already knocked in the door, Adam was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Ryder alone, but in the same time, he wanted to help his partner too. As he took a look at Ryder, he saw the boy a few meters next to him. He stared at the burning house in fear. Only God knows what was going through his mind at that moment. He still had the gun in his hand, but he must have forgotten about it. He heard the sirens not far away, but it was too late. A huge explosion shattered every window of the house, and the walls were already weakened by the fire. The building collapsed under its own weight.

Adam woke up In the morning, with his heart pounding really fast. This dream haunted him since that day. He just can't get rid of this, no matter what he tries to do. He took some deep breaths, and the first thing he saw, looking through his car's window was the rubbish and even more of it. He wanted to shout out all his anger, but when he saw Ryder, who was still sleeping, he retrained himself. As he looked at his watch he saw it was already noon, and finally got out of the car. Chase, followed him, as he was already up.

"Look at this mess." He started. "All these little fuckers want is to screw me up."

"That's a swear!" Chase shook his head

"Oh yeah… Sorry about that. I always forget, you kids are sensitive to these things. But still, I think they enjoy this."

"I think they are more interested in finding food, based on what I know."

"Well than… They should know, I never throw out any edible food." With the help of the German Shepherd, they cleaned up the garden within an hour. during that time, he kept muttering course words. One thing for sure, James had a positive impact on him. Without his partner, he changed back into his old self.

"Thanks for the help." He said and looked inside the car, where The kid was still sleeping.

"Wow… he was really tired, that's for sure."

"He told me, he hasn't slept for 3 days," Chase said

"3 days?! That's a long time to be awake for a 9-year-old kid. No wonder why he is still sleeping."

"Do you know what happened?" Chase asked curiously "He looked really sad and I didn't want to ask that."

"He… Lost his parents." He waited for a few seconds" I can't imagine what he is going through right now. No kid should experience anything like this. This is why I need your help too."

"In what?"

"To make him less sad." After a few seconds of silence, Adam finally stood up. "Well, I think I will do some dinner. My cooking skill isn't the best, but I'm learning."

Later that day, he spotted another dog searching through his bin, but he sent him away immediately, as he didn't want to clean up his garden once again. Ryder woke up somewhere around 3 pm, It looks like 14 Hours of sleep was enough for him. Unfortunately, he wasn't hungry, even though Adam's spaghetti was in an acceptable condition. He wanted to be alone for a bit, and walk around, but Chase was insist to accompany him. They went to the near park, and they had a good time together. Chase saw Ryder smiling for the first time. It looks like he managed to forget about everything for a few minutes. On their way back home they spotted a man, who tried to do something with his car the hood was opened,

"Hello sir, can I help you?" He asked

"Oh hi. Umm. I don't think you can help me right now unless you know everything about cars."

"Can I take a look at it?"

The man looked a bit confused, but in the end, he nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

"What is the problem?"

"The engine is heating up really fast."

As he took a fast look he asked: "You have motor oil, and coolant inside, right?"

"Umm…. Yeah… Yeah, I just checked both. Those are at the optimum level

"Hmmm... This shouldn't be even possible... Unless..." As he checked something the man tried to see as much as possible. "Did you know that your timing belt was torn?"

"Ummm... No"

"Wait here." He said and left the confused man there. when he got home, Adam didn't know what he was looking for, until Ryder asked if he had a timing belt. Fortunately, he did have one, but before he could ask why he needed it, Ryder was already gone. He went back as soon as he could and fixed the problem within a few minutes

"Wow… How do you know such things?"

"My dad taught me everything. When he fixed his car, he explained what he was doing."

"Your dad must be a great person."

"Yeah…. He… Was..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay… "

"Well, I have a new restaurant here in town. If you happen to walk that way, you can have a free meal. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Ryder, sir"

"Nice to meet you, Ryder. Mr. Porter, at your service."


	4. Crossing Paths

**AN: Hi everyone! You had to wait quite for a while, didn't you? Well, good news, I'm stil alive making fanfictions however, I will probably quit after finishing these stories. I really don't want to leave half finished fanfics here, and I'm doing my best. Shoutout to Marie-Anne14, who kept bombing me with Pm-s until I updated this story. Yeah, It works too. Nothing else to say, Enjoy.**

* * *

While Ryder was explaining things about his past, nobody interrupted him during his talk. He told everything he wanted then looked at his team for responses.

"So… your parents are… oh…"

"Yeah. It was pretty though. But as you can see I managed to get over it with all of your help."

"And the gun is from the police? You actually stole it?" Zuma asked and looked at Ryder

"Well, we can look at it this way too. But it was my father's and when the house collapsed, everyone thought it has blown up too. Adam wanted me to give it back to the police, but… This is all I have left from my dad. I promised to never use it under any circumstances, but… I guess I had to."

"What happened to Adam? He didn't… you know… die right?"

"No. He is still working with the police, but living closer to the department."

"He just left you here?" Skye asked in disbelief

"No, of course not. I chose to stay. He tried to convince me to go with him, but I didn't go. He helped me to renovate the lookout tower, gave me the starting boost, then left. We are still in contact with each other, but recently he has been promoted, so we can't talk that much."

"What made you stay?" Rubble asked

Ryder gave a smile. "Once I was 6… Maybe 7 and I accidentally broke our front window. I was really scared, I thought my parents won't love me anymore because of this stupid accident, I even gathered my money to buy another house to live in. I gathered everything, that was important for me, like a couple of chocolate bars, and candies, and I remember taking a few pictures too. I closed the door behind myself, looked at the long street, and then… I sat down and cried. Who knows how long I was there, crying when dad spotted me, outside with a small backpack, and all my money, approximately 5 dollars. He was mad at me, of course, but as I looked at him, his angry expression slowly turned into a smile, then a huge laughter. He picked me up from the pavement, and I will never forget what he said. 'If the window is broken, you buy a new window and not a new house'. Adventure Bay was the house with the broken window back then, and everyone chose to abandon it. I didn't. And look at it now! It's better than it was ever been. All right, that's it for now. Everyone go to sleep." He looked at Chase when he said 'everyone.' When the pups went inside their house, the German Shepherd still went after Ryder.

"I said, everyone." The boy started but Chase shook his head.

"It's not about that. I will go to sleep right after this, but… I'm worried about Rocky."

"We all are. Now…"

"You don't understand. I'm worried because someone targeted especially him, and used this gang to do the dirty work."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about it. Rocky isn't the only Mixed-breed here. Skye is one too, and they didn't even mention her. Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy she didn't get hurt, but my guess is that they didn't know about the paw patrol at all, and they got the info, about Rocky, from someone who probably doesn't know much about mixed breeds."

After a little bit of thinking Ryder answers. "You might be right. But you can't know for sure. Who would hate Rocky that much to send these guys at him?"

"Well... I don't know. Mayor Humdinger, or… Sweetie… or… I have no idea."

"Don't tell your theory to the others yet. I don't want them to be too worried. Now go to sleep. You will need it too."

Rocky was already upstairs and when he opened in he was still awake, looking outside of the window.

"Are you okay?"

The pup flinched at the sound, he was too deep in his thoughts.

"Oh… umm yes. It's all right.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Yes... did you tell them everything? About me too?"

"No, I didn't. But you should tomorrow. You know. I don't think they will like you less just because you came from the streets. Think about Rubble. We just found him too, and what did the others do? They helped him. We are a team, no matter what.

"You are right. Thanks, Ryder. Thanks for everything."

After Rocky found out the new kid is playing with his pup every day in the same hour, he soon made a routine, and it was the best part of the day for him. That kid had never talked to him before and never hurt him, so Rocky wanted it to stay like this. He knew, if he would have tried to talk to them they would send him away immediately, and the picture of a perfect kid would fade away in a second.

Now he was waiting in his ordinary place as the others came too. Here they come. He whispered in excitement. The boy, Ryder, as he heard days ago, brought a frisbee with himself.

They were playing for at least half an hour when suddenly the toy flew in Rocky's direction. He tried to move away from his hideout, but it was too late. Chase bumped into him.

"I-I'm Sorry…" Rocky started and looked down to the ground. He wanted to avoid the narrow eye contact

"Well… I ran into you, so I should be the one apologizing but… sure. Accepted" Chase said with a slight smile, and helped the half breed back on four paws. "what were you doing in the Bush anyway. "

Rocky, still surprised by the attitude of the German Shepherd, couldn't answer anything. Soon the boy arrived too

"Who is your friend here?"

"I don't know. I just ran into him."

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes… Kind of..."

Rocky just stood there. He didn't' know what to do. He wanted to run, but this kid didn't seem like someone who would throw something at him just to get rid of his presence...

"I… Uhh… need to go." He quickly said and took a few steps back.

"Where? Why don't you stay for a bit?"

Is it a trap? The thought ran through Rocky's mind. What if he wants to gain my trust, and do something bad after this? First rule. Trust nobody, especially not a human.

Even though he wanted to run away, something told him to stay. Maybe it was because of the fact that he wasn't sent away, what's more, they invited him to play.

As he slowly walked out of the bush, he took a fast look at his surroundings, to see when he is going to be attacked, but he saw nobody else than the kid and his dog.

"Who are you looking for? Do you have your friends here?"

"N-no... I just… never mind."

"Do you have a name by any chance?"

"Rocky."

"All right, so Rocky. Would you like to join?"

"Y-yes. Thank you." Now he was a little bit happier than before, but he kept his overcautiousness. As they were playing he was still looking towards possible emergency exits, and whenever the boy threw the frisbee somewhere they could corner him, he simply didn't go that way. In the end, he finally had a great time for the first time in his life.

"All right, last one. After this, we are going home. Ready?" Ryder asked from Rocky, who nodded. The boy threw the toy, that made a long fight over the field. The mixed breed ran under it, and right when he saw it was on a reachable height, he caught it with a big jump.

"Good!" Ryder shouted, and petted the returning dog.

"So, we need to go. Do you have a place to sleep?"

"Yes, I live next to the old lighthouse." Right when he said that he realized it wasn't a great idea to just tell his hideout to a random stranger. Sure, they had a great day together, but he worked so hard on keeping his place a secret. And now he just said it. Stupid idea!

"The lighthouse? It's the place with the bridge connected, right?"

"Umm.. yeah."

"Can you show us around?" Ryder asked like something just popped into his mind.

"Well… it's already late, so… I… don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's okay. Adam will return sometimes late night, so it's not a big problem to be out for a little bit longer."

Rocky gulped, but it was so noticeable, neither Ryder or Chase could notice it.

"Sure follow me." He said, and in the meanwhile, he cursed himself for being so stupid."

"Thank you. Let's go, Chase, check out the place.

On their way to the lighthouse Rocky was really silent it was almost like he was scared of something. He looked back frequently and gave a slight smile when the boy smiled at him. Other than that he was really quiet.

When they arrived Ryder was amazed. Who would have known, an old lighthouse can have this effect on a kid.

"It looks promising. We will need to fix a few things of course, and probably do a lot of renovating, but still… looks great. Would you mind if we looked a bit around?" He turned to Rocky

"No… Ummm sure, go around."

"Thanks." He took a fast look around the place and went inside.

"So, what do you think, Chase? Will it be good as our base?" Ryder asked looking at his pup.

"Yes, Ryder sir!"

"I already told you, you don't need to call me 'sir'" Ryder chuckled and petted Chase.

"I'm sorry… My parents told me, I should respect everyone making commands."

"It's okay. Why don't you go outside, and play with our new friend, while I plan everything else?"

"You mean the mutt?" Chase asked horrified

"Chase! It's really mean to say something like that… Just because he is a half-breed it doesn't mean he is less valuable than you."

"Okay… Sorry. I will talk to him." He said and showed he regretted what he just said. As stepped outside, for a moment he saw nobody, but then spotted Rocky next to the door, who was really angry

"How much did you hear?" He asked, but he knew the answer

"Just enough. So this is how we are… I was so dumb… I thought you were different from the others. It looks like I was wrong. "He huffed and turned away from Chase

"No! Wait I didn't mean to… I heard things about mixed-breeds and..." Chase run after Rocky but the half breed suddenly shouted at him

"I had enough of your kind! Do you think because someone else said it to you, it hurts me less? Let me ask you something… Do you know how it feels to be alone? Do you know how it feels being laughed at because you are different from the others? Do you know how it feels when someone asks your breed, you can't answer because you don't know either?" Tears started to appear in his eyes, but he resumed. "Do you know how much it hurts when someone says 'Your parents left you because they couldn't look at you without disgust'?

"No… I don't…"

"That's what I thought." He huffed "I will help your owner, but only because he helped me. After that, I'll leave."

"If it helps…. I'm sorry." '

Rocky didn't even look back, he just muttered. "Of course you are."

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else. But calm down, when Ryder sees us, I will pretend we are friends. Isn't that what you want? Being the perfect dog, that everyone likes?" He sighs " You know what? Don't answer." With that, he slowly walked towards the bridge. It was a place for him to think about things. Whenever he was upset, or sad, he went here to calm down. Since it's the only purpose was to connect the light tower with the city, nobody ever appeared there. Sometimes lost tourists walked up there, to see the whole city, and locate themselves, but other than that it was really peaceful there. Plus it was the perfect place to just end it all. He wanted to jump a lot of times, but in the end, he went back to his pup house, hoping the tomorrow will be better. But who would miss him if he was gone? Nobody. They would be even happier if he just disappeared forever. He couldn't hold it back anymore. a teardrop appeared in the corner of his eyes, and the rest followed. he just sat there for a few minutes, when A voice suddenly accosted him. I need to be more careful. He noted for himself and turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"Oh… It's you..." He said, after spotting the German Shepherd

"Yes… I wanted to… I decided… Umm… Can I sit next to you?"

As the mixed-breed shrugged his shoulder, Chase sat down and looked at the horizon

"It's a nice view. Now I know why you moved here."

"The reason why I moved here is because nobody is coming here ever." The short answer can be heard.

"Oh… I see." A long awkward silence followed, which Chase broke

"I think I owe you an apology..."

"Why do you think that? I'm just a 'Mutt' that everyone hates. Did that kid tell you to come here? Because if so, I already told you..."

"No. I came here by myself. Look, I didn't know anything about the dogs living on the street until now. Everyone said… Bad things about them and when you can't hear anything else just the hate speech… You will start to believe it. like come on haven't you heard anything about the dogs with owners? Come on let it out."

"Only that, they are the happy few… Your life must be perfect."

"Come on, I know you can do better."

"Well, I don't know…"

"So?"

"They say you are all selfish."

"Huh... I mean not all of us are, but yeah sometimes the adults can be really selfish. There was a dog at the police who was the most successful everywhere. He always caught the bad guys, his picture was like everywhere. Seriously, you couldn't have move anywhere without looking at one of his posters. Plus whenever you wanted to talk to him, he just went by, he was really full with himself. Anyway, do you know what happened? Turned out most of the things he got the credit for, weren't even his work, he was only there, when they solved a 3-month-old case they've been working on, but he claimed he had a major part in everything."

"Wow.."

"Wow indeed. Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

What is it like to… Never mind."

"What?"

"No, it's a stupid question. forget it."

"Come on, you can ask me anything!"

"What is it like to be connected to someone? To know someone, who you can trust."

"Haven't you had anyone?" Chase asked with a surprised expression

"I was alone… I mean... Once I had someone who helped me, but she abandoned me too. Like everyone else."

"Why didn't you searched for her?"

"She left me when I needed the support the most. It was winter, and all I can remember is the cold. I waited for her days, even weeks… She never came back. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, yeah sorry…. Umm, I don't know how to describe. It feels great. You can share your thoughts with them, they can cheer you up every time, and you can play with them, of course."

"What?"

"Uhh Play? You know, we did it back in the park."

"Ohhh Yes. That one."

"You've never played before?"

"With who? I had no playing partners for a while."

"You're It" He poked Rocky all of a sudden with his paw who gave a confused look.

"Come on. I caught you, now you need to catch me."

"It sounds like a stupid game." He shook his head and tried to look back at the horizon

"It won't be hard for you to get me then, right?"

As Rocky tried to reach his playing partner, he jumped away from his paw.

"Come on! Did you really think this will work? You are going to need more than this to catch me."

"Watch out, I'm coming!" He shouted stood up, and ran after Chase.

* * *

 **AN: This is it for now. I need at least 2 weeks before updating again. Why? As you know I'm not a native english speaker, so I need a lot of time to think about how to write down certain parts, so be patient. Feel free to leave a review, smash that like button subscribe, ring that bell... Oh it's not youtube. (sorry for the cringe) But seriously, you can't imagine how much a review can help. Anyway Bye for now.**


	5. New Informations

**AN: Hi again! I know, I disappeared for a few weeks, sorry about that. For those who are worried about my ongoing stories, I will definitely finish all of them (At least this one and the 'Times are changing' one), so calm down it's on my list. I'm planning on doing 1 more chapter this year, the other ones will be published sometimes in 2019.**

* * *

In the morning Ryder woke up and saw Rocky sleeping next to him really deeply. He let out a small smile and checked his phone if he missed any call during the night. Fortunately, nobody needed to be saved, at least not someone he would know about. The boy slowly stood up, while being careful to not wake the mixed-breed up, and went down with the elevator. It was around 7 in the morning. Usually, nobody was awake, except for him at this time. He did the daily checkups to see if everything was in a perfect condition and had breakfast, but the thing he loved the most, was watching the sunrise. It was a beautiful sight to see how the sun slowly appears above adventure bay, but now he wasn't the only one awake, as he heard quiet noises coming from Chase's pup house. As he knocked in, and a surprised voice responded.

"Uh… Who is this?" He askes and quickly changes his voice like he just woke up because knocking."

"You don't have to imitate you are barely awake. I know you have been up for a while… Just tell me you slept at least a little bit."

Chase opened his door. "I'm sorry Ryder. I tried, and I probably did sleep a bit, but a strange noise woke me up about an hour ago. Turned out there were only a few squirrels playing in the background, but after this, I just couldn't get myself to close my eyes again. So I thought… Why shouldn't I spend this time with something useful?"

"You said it yourself yesterday… You have already seen the video for hundreds of times, what else would you…"

"Ryder… It's not the same video."

"Oh, those... Who is it now?"

"Not a recent video. It's been uploaded 22 months ago. Of course, It has been already taken down from the Pawtube, but you know the rules of the internet… once you upload there something, you will never be able to fully get it down. Same here. They made a mistake, they tried to cover it, but they failed in doing so. Now I know a name."

"You do?" Ryder's eyes widen at the information.

"Well… not a full name but I can work with it. Just watch the video. Oh… I need to warn you it won't be pretty… the victim… she… khm... Dies at the end."

"Monsters…" Ryder shook his head and started the video.

It was probably late December telling by the picture. It was heavily snowing, and the water was frozen everywhere.

"Ey! Get her! Don't let her get away!" A familiar sound can be heard in the video. The 'Leader's' voice and his mask did not change even for a bit during the months. They were chasing a Black-brown mixed breed, who was running for her life. Eventually, she slipped on the ice, and the chasers caught up with her. As she tried to get up, one of the thugs grabbed her paws, so she couldn't run further.

"Why are you running away from us? We just want to have a little bit of talk. Right guys?" He laughed, as the other ones nodded.

"P-Please let me go." The pup said, but all she got as a response is some chuckles

"Why do all of you mutts think this will help you? Let me ask you something... Do I look like a nice guy to you, who lets anyone go?" Ryder already knew it was a trap. There wasn't any good answer to this, no matter what she is going to say

"Yes! You must be a really nice guy! A really great guy!"

"Well then…" He kneeled down and looked right into the pup's eyes "I guess I will have to show you why you are wrong." He stood up and suddenly kicked the dog with his feet. If the guy's followers didn't hold her, she would have probably flown back a few meters.

"DO YOU STILL THINK I'M A NICE GUY?"

"I-i don't know. Maybe…"

"Oh oh maybe? Did I hear it right? What did you guys hear? MAYBE? You know sweetheart… a 'maybe' is a really bad answer here so MAYBE I should give you a little bit more of the demonstration." Before she could answer anything a second and a third kick came, and the rest followed. When he finished he kneeled down again.

"I will ask you once more… Am... I... A… Nice...Guy?"

"No…" the weak but determined answer came

"Hey! You are god damn right! I am a horrible person and I'm proud of it! And you know what these 'Horrible' persons do? They make your life miserable because every mutt needs to die."

As he said that a growl came from the victim, and turned out the torturer was too close to her because she managed to gather her remaining strength to do an attack. She aimed for the arm and managed to do a huge bite. The guy shouted in pain, as he tried to get the dog off his arm. His group members suddenly realised what just happened and moved in to help him. Their rescue maneuver vas successful since there isn't a better way to stop an attacker than a huge hit on the head.

"You little piece of… You bit me!" His anger was really obvious. It looks like his previous targets didn't attack back. "Hey! You know what? It's time to have a bath right?" As he was covering the bite with one of his arms, he grabbed a brick and threw it on the frozen lake, that caused a huge hole on the surface. He turned to his victim once again.

"Come here!" He picked up the exhausted pup with the help of his friends while avoiding her jaws, not like she planned on doing another attack. She used all her remaining strength on the previous one. "Have fun freezing to death" with that, they threw her into the hole. For a few seconds she fought for her life but in the end, the exhaustion and the cold won. She disappeared under the water.

"Holy shit, Bill! Are you okay?" The cameraman asked, from the bitten guy, who gave a nod.

"Yeah… I'm fine… let's go." He said while still looking at the hole in the lake, that started to freeze in again. With that, the record ended.

"So his name is bill… What can you do with that?"

"Well, I can search in town for someone named Bill, but firstly, he might not be registered in anywhere here, and second he is probably using another name. So yeah… It's not that easy to find exactly him. Oh and one more thing. His cameraman wasn't the new one, that he uses now. Back then he used someone else, you can tell by the voice."

"And his other guys?"

"I have no idea, but he probably changed them too. In this video, they were much more confident. Why would he change them? No idea... They were probably imprisoned, or something like that. I think now he uses some younger partners because they can be easily manipulated, and he can tell anything he wants them to do. All they want to do is bully someone… but they can't realize how big the consequences might be."

"Do we know anything about their victim from this old video?"

"Unfortunately, not really much. Back then there were much more mixed- breed dogs on the streets, so when 1 disappeared, nobody really cared. I will try my best to find out who she was, but I can't make promises."

"Okay. In the same time, I will make a call. It's time to contact an old friend." He pulled up his phone and dialed a number. He waited for a few minutes, but unfortunately only the voicemail picked up.

"It's Chief Adam Fronley. I'm currently not available, so I'm either at work or buried under papers at home. Please leave your message after the sound.

"Hey Adam, It's Ryder… Umm, I know you probably have a ton of work to do, but can you call me back as soon as possible? It's really important." with that, he ended the call. The team's early bird members started to wake up, Zuma and Skye were both outside starting their morning routine. Usually Rocky was with them too, but right now he was inside the lookout, sleeping.

"Good morning." Skye said with a sleepy face, and lets out a huge yawn."

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" He smiled

"Kind of. What about Rocky? Is he okay?"

"When I came out he was still asleep, so yeah I hope so."

"Did those mean men return?" Zuma joins the conversation.

"Ryder scared them off, I bet they won't try anytime soon," Skye claimed, while looking at Ryder

"They aren't here right now, and this is what matters. Plus they probably wouldn't attack during the day but let's be careful. We can't know anything for sure."

"Oh, Ryder! Before you go. Can you take a look at my helicopter? Rocky tried to help, but he couldn't find out what the problem was. It must be something with the rotors, or the engine."

"Sure. Let's look at it." He answered and turned to Skye's pup house. He pushed a button on his phone and waited for a bit.

"I'm running a fast scan to see if it's something smaller of a problem. If it isn't I might need to get my tools to search for it manually. Okay… so the control panel is okay, it's signaling perfectly. The engine… nope, it's working properly too. That's what I was afraid of… I will have to work on it for a bit, and by that, I mean a lot. Why don't you go to play with the others while I search for the problem?"

"Can't I help with something?"

"After I found the problem, you can, but until then all you can do is hope I see what the issue is here.."

"Okay… Let me know when you need me."

"Will do." Ryder spent the rest of the morning searching for the part that caused the failure, but he couldn't find it. He checked everything, fixed a few minor things, but that's it. The main thing was still not found. Somewhere before noon, his phone rang, it was Adam

"Hey Ryder, sorry for not calling you back immediately, but I had..."

"A lot of work. Yeah, I guessed it."

"Today is worse. Do you know about the mixed-breed hater? Well, after his little video the phone center received a ton of calls to send out someone guard the house. Almost everyone is working on this case. You wouldn't even know… sorry, what did you want to tell me?"

"I know the name of that guy. Only a first name, but I hope it will help."

"You do?" The question can be heard from the other side

"Yep, His name is Bill. He changed his other helpers too, so at the same time, you might want to check the arrests. Just to see if anything can connect them"

"How do you..."

"Another video from 2 years ago. One of his guys accidentally said his name."

"Oh my god, you don't know how much you helped. Thank you, Ryder. Oh, and if you see our 'Bill', avoid his group. They are dangerous."

"Yeah… I know… they made a visit during the night."

"They targeted Rocky? Poor fella… Is he okay? Do you want me to go there?"

"No, you don't have to come here. Just catch that guy… Please."

"I will, I promise." Right when Adam said that, Ryder heard some noise coming from the front of the lookout. The pups were arguing about something. He could only catch some shorter phrases, but he could tell someone was mad.

"Umm… I will call you back."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… I guess it's just a smaller argument bye." He ended the call and walked towards the sound, but the only thing he could see was Rocky leaving in his garbage truck.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"I don't know… He just got mad for some reason." Chase claimed, and the confusion can be seen on his face too, just like on everyone else. "He watched the video and…"

"You let him watch it?!" Ryder asked in disbelief. "You know it's a sensitive topic, why would you show it to him?"

"I'm sorry okay? I warned him, I told him It won't be pretty, I told him everything he has to know, and he said he can handle it. How am I supposed to know he would freak out like that?"

Ryder didn't even listen. He pulled up his phone again. "Rocky, come back, we can talk about this."

"No! you don't understand. They killed her!"

"Yes, I know it's horrible to even think about it, but..."

"I thought she left me… I was mad at her for so long and it wasn't even her fault!"

"Wait...What? What do you mean she left you? Rocky? Rocky! Oh, come on! He turned off his microphone. Everybody gear up! We can't let him do anything stupid."

* * *

 **AN: AAANDDD I'm going to finish this chapter off here. As I said, 1 more update this year. Bye for now.**


	6. The Plan

**AN: Hi there! I told you I will update once more in this year, and I kept my promise! I hope everybody is having a great holiday, and I wish you a Merry Christmas. And since I probably won't update until next year I wish you Happy New Year as well.**

* * *

"How much more to go?" Chase asked from Ryder. They were already on their way to Rocky, who seemed to stop next to a lake near adventure bay. Thanks to the GPS tracker, that Ryder put in every pup tag, they knew where he headed, even though Rocky turned off his microphone.

"Not much further." The short answer can be heard from the boy. In his backseat, Skye sat since her helicopter was still in a bad condition, and Ryder didn't want to risk an injury in the team. Behind him, everyone lined up in their vehicle so it was one of the occasions when he had everyone going for a mission. He had no idea what he was going to do, or what will happen. He just needed everyone, to let Rocky know they do care about him.

"500 meters to go" The boy informed his team, and in a few seconds, they arrived at the place where Rocky was.

"Ryder, I think it's the lake from the video…" The police pup said. "The sight… The trees from the other side… this is it." They spotted the Mixed-Breed sitting on the side of the lake staring at the water. As everyone got out of their car to run to him, Ryder held up his hand.

"We shouldn't overwhelm him right now. I'm going to talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked "I feel bad for showing him that video. I feel like I need to apologize."

"Everything in its time. Wait here, and come when I say. Okay?" with that he left the group to talk with the 6th member. As he got closer, Rocky realized he was there.

"I was sure you will come too." He started. "At first I wanted to turn off my GPS tracker too, but I realized It wouldn't be a good Idea, knowing I'm a target too."

"Why did you come here?" Ryder asked, knowing he probably has to change the subject.

Rocky shrugged his shoulder."At first, it wasn't my goal. I was… Mad when I left. I was about to find that Bill guy by myself, by shouting his name in the middle of Adventure Bay. But I realized I have no other plan. Even if I found them somehow. It's 3 of them against me. I would have no chance. Plus you would have stopped me immediately. So I decided to go here. Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Yeah… Really silent. Umm… Look if you don't want to answer you don't have to but I need to ask. Did you know that dog on the record?"

"Yeah… I mean we weren't too close. And it was months before you found me, but yeah we knew each other."

"Is she your sister or…"

"Come on, we weren't even looked the same. No, she wasn't my relative. She… she was the only one who helped me. I was… 3 maybe 4 months old, and being a small, naive, lost, and hungry pup, I was asking around for some food, hoping for the best, and to be honest sometimes I did get some smaller things from kids. But there was one day when nobody gave me anything. She was there and she was looking at me for a long time. I was about to ask a man for food when she interrupted. I guess she knew that person or, He could have been that Bill guy too, who knows? The thing is, she stopped me before I could go there. She shared some of her food, and took care of me for… for a few weeks. The winter came, and she said she will go search for some food. She never came back… I thought… I was sure she just left me because I was too big of a problem and one more mouth to feed. Well… Turned out it wasn't true. Now I wish she was still alive."

"Why didn't you talk about her?" Ryder petted his teammate

"Would you talk about someone that you hated for 2 years? For example, would you tell something about the guy that set your house on fire if you knew him?" The question came, and it made Ryder think. He probably wouldn't talk about this topic either. Partly because it hurt so much, and partly because he hated that guy for so long, even though they never actually met in person.

"You are right." He agreed. "It must be really hard."

"We will get him right? I can't imagine how many lives he already ruined, and will ruin if we don't stop him."

"I solemnly swear, that I'm going to do my best to take that guy back to prison for a really long time" He raised his left hand and put his right one on his chest. For some reason, this made Rocky smile for the first time since the bad guys showed up.

"Thanks." He said, while still having the huge smile on his face." By the way, why are they looking here with that face?" He pointed at the rest of the team, and as Ryder turned around he saw them next to each other 10 meters away. They were probably eavesdropping on their private conversation, and now that Ryder and Rocky spotted them they tried to act like they didn't hear or saw anything.

"Come here. You curious monkeys" Rocky waved to the others and they ran to the mixed breed as fast as they could.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Skye said, but Rocky could barely hear it because everyone was talking in the same time 'I'm with you' 'I will find them by myself.' 'We can do it as a team' and such things can be heard from everyone.

"Thank you for the support guys. I really appreciate it."

"Friend forever?" Marshall smiled at Rocky

"No matter what comes." He finished the sentence and hugged everyone in his team. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Let's go back to the Lookout." Ryder proposed the idea and everyone seemed to be happy with it "Plan out our next move there."

On their way back Rocky's pup tag kept on beeping because everyone wanted to talk to him, of course, he was absolutely fine with it. It was good to hear everyone's voice and talk to them. Everyone told him stories of their past that they didn't want to share with anyone. Of course, before they told it to him, they made him agree to never tell it to anyone else. Skye had the most surprising story, but after she said, she won't ever talk to Rocky if he told it to the others (Most importantly Chase) Rocky swore to keep it a secret. He felt like he got closer to everyone because of these secrets. In no time they were already at the lookout, and for everyone's surprise, there were a lot of police cars in the front yard. When they parked their cars, Ryder spotted Adam standing a few meters away from him with crossed arms.

"I told you, you didn't have to come here. We can handle the situation." He shook his head and smiled at his godfather.

"I was sure about that. But I thought you will need a little bit of help." He claimed and hugged Ryder. "And I should have come here sooner."

"Did you found out anything about Bill?"

"Oh yes, I did. This is why I brought a few teams with myself. I have a plan to catch this idiot, but you won't like it."

"I'm listening," Ryder said in suspicion

"So his name is Bill Silgan. He is Robber, Con artist and Murderer. And it looks like he found himself a hobby too. Beating up helpless dogs. Why am I not surprised? Anyway, as I said he is a robber too and a really smart one. He is usually working with professionals and he is the mastermind behind everything. One day he robbed the Bank of Dronton, at least he tried to. Something came up so they had to bail. The point is, he can't lose…He could have chosen another, less secured bank, but what do you think, what did he do? Later that week he broke in into the same bank and stole millions of dollars, while at least 2 of my team's died there because they weren't prepared. They died before they could ask for backup. So. When you said he was here once, I started to think… He will probably come back here to finish his job because he is too selfish. So why don't we set up a trap for him?"

"Wait… So what you are saying is… we should use Rocky as some kind of bait?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, the 'bait' is a really strong word. He is more like a key character to get that guy for once and for all."

"There is no way I will agree to this. I won't expose any of my pups to danger."

"He won't be hurt, We will keep him safe. Look, I have here 20 of my best officers. There is no way Rocky could get in any danger. If you pass this opportunity then he might be in big trouble, because Bill will eventually get him, no matter what."

"I'm in," Rocky said next to them. It looks like he heard everything they were talking about.

"Wha… Look. You are safer here. We can prepare for him to return and then get him. But I won't push you to the streets with a huge target circle on your back, even if 100 people looked after you at the same time."

"Ryder, I need to decide it. I wanted to get my revenge for her. Now it's the perfect time to do so. Now I know what to do."

"Rocky…"

"Please. Let me do what I gotta do."

"Okay." The boy agreed. "But when anything happens I want to be there too, to help."

"We can do that. To be honest every helping hand is good." Adam accepted the only condition the boy said. "So Let's get prepared for tomorrow's action, shall we?"

During the next day's morning, Ryder couldn't help but walk around in circles on the top floor of the lookout. He ran through the plan multiple times, but there were too many mistake opportunities, starting with Bill not showing up at all.

"All right, ready to go?" Adam's voice can be heard from a walkie-talkie that Ryder got for exactly this occasion.

"Yeah… Absolutely." He answered shortly and reached for his phone. "Paw patrol, to the Lookout!" after this, he waited as usual. Not long after he heard a distorted sound, that signaled Marshall just got into the elevator and probably knocked over a few of his teammates. Ryder let out a small smile and shook his head. "Marshall..." Another minute left and the elevator finally arrived. Everyone jumped in their position so it was like just a simple rescue mission.

"Hi, pups. So the plan is..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ryder sir, but we already know what the plan is. You told us like a million times." Chase informed Ryder

"Yes, I know. And now I'm going to run through that one more time. So. Adam already set up a fake mission, where the train's engine stopped in the middle of the road and now it's blocking the crossing too this should be, all we have to do is follow the script. We know that Bill and his group only attacks when they think nobody else is there except their victim, but we can't just send Rocky out for no reason. It would be suspicious and they would realize what our plan is. We have to do the mission and this is when I get a call from , that his oven is not working properly. I send home everyone and I go with Rocky. Skye, you will call me to get back to the Lookout, so Rocky has to go alone to Mr. Porter. It will look like Rocky was left alone by an accident. There 10 police cars are patrolling around adventure bay, and Adam is keeping an eye out for Rocky, so anything happens he will be there. In case these bad guys start to flee we can go in too. I spent the night thinking about alternate routes leaving adventure bay. If they try to get away on the mountains, Rubble will be there to block their way. Your car can take really big hits, so they ramming into you won't be a problem we have another less coverable road too on the other side. Chase, Marshall You will wait there. Adam gave us an upgrade for your car Chase. Spike Traps. You release these in front of them and their wheels will pop like balloons. Zuma, I need you to guard the coast, in case they plan on leaving by boat. I know this is the hardest job since we are talking about kilometers of open area. But Skye will be here too to inform everyone where those idiots are going. But Skye… don't push hard on your Helicopter. Okay? I still haven't found the problem but as long as you don't speed up the blades to the maximum velocity you will be fine. One more thing... Normally I wouldn't say that but… Don't be afraid to bite. They are DANGEROUS. It's one of your natural abilities, so use it, but ONLY if necessary. Everything's clear?" Ryder finished and looked at his team for responses"

"Yes" They all nodded in unison.

"So Chase, Rocky you come with me to the bait mission. everyone else, to their position. All right! Paw Patrol is on a roll." The Boy said and slid down on the pole. Each pup stepped on the paw scanner on their way to the slide, registering, that they will be needed for that mission. They hopped in their vehicle one by one and went in their separate ways. When Ryder Chase and Rocky arrived the train was indeed on the road crossing and a few cars already lined up on both sides, waiting what's going to happen. Rocky and Ryder walked up to the engine and started to fix the nothing since there wasn't anything broken. Meanwhile, Chase informed everyone about what was happening, and everyone can go on in a few minutes after the 'Failure' was fixed. They finished within a few minutes and knocked on the door of the control room, signaling the train can go. for now, everything was going as planned. Mr. Porter just made the call, Ryder sent Chase into place, and walked alongside with Rocky. This is when an unexpected call Came from the Princess of Barkingburg.

"Ryder here, but it's not the best time..." He started, but couldn't finish it

"Sweetie is in action again… He stole my necklace."

"I'm really sorry but I haven't got time for this. I will investigate that in a few hours okay?"

"No, you don't understand. It was made of the world's most valuable gems."

"Can you call the police? They can help you out."

"They are already working on it, but they don't know Sweetie's tricks as your team does."

Ryder closes his eyes and sighs. "Fine, I'm sending out Chase and Rubble with Robodog."

"Oh thank you! you are a lifesaver!"

"Yeah… don't mention it." As he hangs up he calls his pups. "All right Change of plans. Chase, Rouble. Get to the Air patroller, and activate Robo-dog. You will need to go and stop Sweetie again. You can Track her down right?"

"Wait..." Chase's voice can be heard. "So you won't come?"

"Nope. You are promoted to a mission leader now."

"Uh... Thank you, I guess… It's a great honor."

"Everest. Can you hear me?" Ryder switched the frequency

"Yes, I'm here what's up?" The Husky asked

"I didn't want to involve you in this, but I kinda need to. Can you go up on the mountain and block the road? You have a more massive car than we do."

"Umm… Yeah sure… But can you tell me why?" The curiousness can be heard in her voice

"Marshall will tell you everything, Okay?"

"Marshall… You… Can you take care of that part of the road?"

"It's going to be harder… that's for sure. I think I can take it."

"Good… Okay… Everything's back on track." He said it to himself, but the nervousness could be seen on his face too. Not long after, Skye's call came as discussed.

"Ryder, can you come here to the lookout? The elevator is stuck for some reason."

"I'm on my way. Be there in a second. Rocky, you don't mind right?"

"Of course not. Go and fix that elevator." He smiled and drove by. Ryder stood there with his Atv for a few seconds but he realized it might be suspicious, so, in the end, he started to drive in the other direction. And after turning in the corner he pulled up the walkie-talkie. "Any news?"

"Calm down we are looking at him." Andrew's calm voice can be heard. "Your buddy is safe."

"All right… Any sign of Bill?"

"Not yet. But any time now."

Adam's POV

For a few seconds, Adam saw both Rocky and Ryder going in different directions. Everything was going as planned, and he was sure Bill will appear too.

"Team Alpha, are you in place?" he asked

"Yessir, we are ready to go when needed."

"Team Bravo, Charlie, and Delta. Report."

"Patrolling around the area. Not drawing much

Attention."

"Hello, Adam." An unrecognized voice was heard.

"Who are you? Identify yourself." Adam said in a natural tone but all he got as an answer was a laugh.

"You really don't recognize me, do you?"

"No, and, if you don't leave this frequency you will be in a great problem. Please leave this line immediately."

"Come on Adam… You are much better than this…"

"Bill…" The realization hit him. "How did you… How the…"

"Listen I have a few friends here who hate the police as much as I do, so it wasn't a big problem to hack in the system. I know what you are doing, and to be honest I'm disappointed in you. A setup? Really? Did you really think I was that stupid to jump into your officer's arms?"

"You bastard. I'm gonna get you, and when I do…"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah will wish I wasn't born sure. So I will get to the point now okay? I have a deal for you."

"What kind of deal you can have?"

"Just let me finish… Rude… I thought you can learn some manners at the police. So as I said I have a few friends here, so I can do a little bit of chaos here if I wanted… You can avoid it by doing something… I mean By not doing something. All you have to do is take your eyes off that stupid mutt and let me do what I need to do."

"You are insane if you think I will accept this deal."

"I was afraid you would say that… You know what? Let's spice up things a little bit. Do you know why I was able to rob the same bank I tried before? Obviously, I had help from the inside. And by that, I mean inside the police… Oh yeah… You have a snitch there. If you let me do my thing, I will leave AND tell you that name. How's that for a deal?" As he waited for a bit and heard no answer he resumed. "I guessed it's more of a deal for you."

"Wha… No, My man are trustworthy. There is no way… I mean… It can't be possible."

"Live in your dream as long as you want, but you can't change the facts. Let me get there and I tell you the name."

"No." Adam said in his determined voice "I won't do that."

"Hmmm… Okay, you made your choice, and I appreciate that. Let's see how long it will take to get your officers off this case, by constantly making crimes in this place. You wanted to do this in a hard way, so be it."

* * *

 **AN: We are closing to the end of this story. I will have 1 or 2 more chapters, that depends on so many things. Let me know if you have any questions about anything, feel free to PM me. Bye for now!**


	7. The End

**AN: And here we go... This is going to be the last chapter of unexplained hatred. Nothing else to say...**

* * *

Adam just sat there for a few seconds. He had been tricked, and none other than one of his own officers. But who? As he was wondering, Bill's voice was heard from the other side "I see you are really in deep thoughts, so I'm just gonna explain the game rules for you. So, I see you have 10 cars patrolling around, at least you didn't underestimate me, good. You will need those officers, because shortly they will receive a lot of phone calls from different part of the town, reporting a crime. The thing is, only 10 will be a real crime. If you manage to stop every single one, but you don't have officers to catch me before I get to the dog… You lose. If you decide to babysit this mutt, well I can't do much about it, can I? But I gotta tell you, the damage I can do with my crew here, is pretty huge. Let's see your strategy chief… Will you be the savior this town or you give up everything just to save 1 dog?" With that, he left the line, but a lot of other voices joined.

"Uh… chief somebody reported kidnapping at Berry lane. should I check it out?"

"Bomb threat at Flock street." Another one reported

"A maniac started shooting not far away from here."

"Robbery with a gun. What's happening chief?" Someone else asked, and such things can be heard from the radio, one after another. How did they do this? Nobody knew but Andrew had to act, and fast. He started up his car, pushed the pedal to the metal, and gave out the orders.

"Team Delta, check out the bomb threat. Steve, you are from the bomb squad right?"

"Yes, sir, but I have to inform you I'm far from the danger zone, it's gonna take at least 10 minutes to get there" A deep voice claimed

"It's fine. I doubt he will blow up that thing while he is still here in this town. Team Charlie, you are near to the shooting maniac, right?"

"Positive. We can see him. He has a 9mm Glock in hand, shooting at civilians."

"Approach him, but carefully. Try to minimize casualties."

"Understood"

"Adam, What's happening there? I heard shots" Ryder asked in the walkie-talkie with a worried voice.

Adam picked it up with one of his hands while still looking at the road.

"He knows, Ryder. He knew we were trying to set up a trap for him, and now he is doing everything to distract me. Tell Rocky to get in my car as soon as I get there, and don't go to any private place. I will be there in 1 or 2 minutes." with that, he kept on giving orders to his officers. The thing he couldn't possibly know about was a signal capturing device that breaks the connection between 2 sides, right now between a pup tag and Ryder's phone, so the boy couldn't inform his group member about anything. What's more, Adam sent away both of the police cars that have been looking after Rocky, so he was completely alone. A few more meters… Adam thought to himself and when he arrived he just stopped the car in the middle of the road. He ran to the point where he should meet with the eco pup, the problem was, he wasn't there. Nobody was there, not even pedestrians. He looked around to see if Rocky was just hiding somewhere, but no. He found nobody. He saw his officers arresting someone, who had a pistol dropped next to him. "The shooting maniac..." He whispered and suddenly everything became clear. Nothing was real, except for the shooting, but even that was only a distraction. At the sound of the shots, every civilian must have run away as far as they could, leaving no witnesses. The officers quickly arrested the guy, leaving nobody to look at Rocky."

"Sir, I didn't find any bomb here. should I keep searching?" a voice in the radio asked for further commands

"No. Leave it. there is no bomb. Steve, Tell everyone to abort whatever they are doing, and start searching for Rocky." In his voice, the anger's and the disappointment's mixture could be heard. He fell for the oldest trick in the book, and he felt stupid for believing in those lies.

He clenched his fists and ran towards the arrested guy, who is their only hope right now. His colleagues tried to stop him but eventually, he managed to get there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE IS HE?" He shouted and punched the handcuffed guy in the face. He fell to the ground and his nose started to bleed immediately. Before the next hit, the two officers held their boss back, by grabbing his arm. "Let him speak." One of them said

While lying on the ground, the man who was around 20 years old, started to cry while murmuring "I-I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry."

"Yeah, you better be sorry, now tell me where is BILL? WHERE IS HE?"

"I-I don't know. I just met him 2 days ago. He said he would pay me a lot of money if I started shooting when he gave me the sign, and he doubled the prize if I don't ask questions. N-Nobody had to die, I just had to make a huge panic. I don't know where he is. Please, I really needed that money, the hospital bills are too expensive, and I might lose my home."

Adam lovered his fists. This man was only a pawn in Bill's game, so they wouldn't get anything else from him. "Well… somebody might die because of you. Take him to the jail." He gave the orders and turned around. He heard the man asking "Wait. who is going to die? What happened?" But Adam kept on walking to his car. Suddenly he spotted something in the corner. It was a green garbage truck, that has been parked near. When he realized it was the lost pup's vehicle, he fastened his steps and looked inside. There was a collar, and a paper placed down on the seat. He picked up the paper and saw only 2 words. 'Game Over'

Rocky slowly started to regain his senses and tried to remember what happened. When he heard some shots not far from him, he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but he was also worried about the people who might have gotten hurt, so when the sound of the shots stopped he slowly walked there and saw a police car chasing the man who probably had the gun. this is when a huge hit on his head knocked him out for a few minutes. He opened his eyes and saw the only person he didn't want to meet with.

"Oh, you woke up." Bill stood in front of him with a disgusting smirk on his face. He didn't wear a mask now so Rocky managed to take a closer look at his appearance. He had short black hair and a burn mark on his right cheek. His teeth were no near to any shade of white. His team members were next to him too, and as Chase predicted, they were probably under 18. The one on Bill's left tried to look threatening, but as a result, all he managed to show, was a pathetic face, that looked like he was mad at him because someone took his favorite toy car. On the other side, the kid was probably younger than the other one by a few years, but they actually looked almost the same, so they were probably brothers. He was straight nervous because he had to take off the mask. There was a fourth one sitting a few steps further, but Rocky didn't manage to look at his face. He was probably the cameraman during every video. Rocky just realized what does wearing no mask means for him. They don't want him to leave alive. This thought frightened him, but he managed to keep calm.

"You know… you made it too easy. I was seriously worried when I saw you were driving a car. You could have escaped easily, and it was only a matter of time, that Chief asshole connects the dots and realizes there weren't any threats anywhere. But you got out of your car. Thank you, really I appreciate your cooperation." He slowly clapped "Seriously, what did you think?"

"I thought the cameras on the street bypassed your attention, but it looks like you actually managed to disable them." He bluffed. There weren't any cameras around Adventure Bay. The maintenance would have cost too much, so the mayor decided to not have them. This lie was Rocky's only chance to survive. He can't do anything with 4 of them watching, but he could escape if only 2 of them left. When hearing this information, the 'Cool' kid's expression changed from 'mad' to 'Frightened' and he turned to Bill.

"Is it true? Do they have cameras? I can't go to jail" The panic was written on his face.

"Calm down you idiot!"

"Wait… you didn't know they were there?" Rocky kept on pushing, while constantly looking towards any possible exit. He decided to run to the left when the time comes. There was a big fence with a small hole in it. Maybe if he could run there...

"NO! There weren't any cameras there. I checked a hundred times." Rocky almost started to run, but in the last moment, a foot blocked his way. Fortunately, they didn't realize his plan, since everyone was arguing.

"I'll go and check it for god's sake." The man in the back said

"Yeah sure fly into the arms of the cops. What a great idea!" Bill said in a sarcastic tone "I'm sure they will wait for you with cookies!"

"I'm gonna go and look from the top of the house, you idiot! I'm not that stupid " He answered and left right away.

And there were three… Rocky, while still surprised his plan worked out, thought in himself

"Oh thank god!" He pretended to be relieved. "Ryder and the police are probably watching those right now. It's probably..." He couldn't finish it because of a kick on his side. He knocked back from the wall, back to the ground. He felt the air leaving his lungs, he coughed a few times and felt the pain between his ribs.

"Shut...Up..." The short sentence can be heard.

Rocky made another fast look towards the fence. All he has to do is reach that hole, and run away. There is no way they will be able to follow him after that. How far could that be? 10 maybe 20 meters? He needs one more of those guys to go away.

"I know you don't want to go in jail." Rocky kept pushing his luck and turned to the younger brother, who looked as scared as a deer in the spotlight. "Look. Bill will probably go to jail for a lifetime for what he did. But you don't have to. Your life is still ahead of you."

"I… I..."

"Don't you dare leave!" Bill said so loudly, Rocky hoped someone would have heard it " I know where you live, and I can ruin your life, even from the cells. And you!" Now he turned to the pup who missed another opportunity to leave. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" With that, he hit Rocky's jaw with his fists. The pup felt the taste of the blood in his mouth and almost threw up. But he knew he can't do that now, and in the next second, he blessed that this didn't happen. He saw the guy, that left to see the cameras, turning in the corner walking towards them.

"He lied!" the guy shouted and everyone looked at him. It was the last chance to leave this place, and rocky knew that really well. He gathered all his remaining strength and ran. He gained quite a few meters before everyone realized what happened. Normally it would have been enough, as he can run faster than any human, but the enormous pain in his chest slowed him down. 8 meters...7...5…3...1 and bang. Another kick to the same spot as before. He was so close and still managed to miss his last chance. His vision started to blur, from the pain and it wasn't over.

"You smart bastard!" Bill shouted and grabbed his victim by his neck. "You almost made it, huh?"

This is when Rocky spotted a small boy looking at him in the distance. His brown and disheveled hair was really recognizable for anyone living in Adventure Bay. Alex was there, looking at him. Rocky tried to shake his head signaling him to not come here, but Bill's hand was so strongly around his neck. This is it… He thought. This is how it's going to end. And than suddenly

"Let him go!" Not that deep but determined voice can be heard.

"Run!" Rocky tried to shout but the fact that he can breathe again took his voice. He fell to the ground and took some huge breaths. He was grateful and worried at the same time.

Bill turned around, and right when he spotted the small kid he started to laugh. "Oh, hello there little kid. Came here to save your friend, huh?" As he said that he was slowly walking towards Alex "Too bad you can't"

"I-I know how to fight." He warned the adult with his now trembling voice. And stood in an interesting pose, that he probably saw in TV. If it wasn't a life-death situation, Rocky probably would have laughed at it

"Of course you do..." The distance became smaller and smaller between the two, but Rocky couldn't have done anything. The Older boy and the man blocked his way if he wanted to do something. Surprisingly Alex stood his ground. A little bit of fear could be seen on his face, but despite the fact that he was still a kid it was an amazing sight. Bill suddenly stopped. Rocky didn't know why until he heard the sound too. "Sirens…" He muttered and slowly stood up.

"You little piece of…" The hatred was obvious on his face and started to run towards the only exit, he can leave through. But right when he reached it the cops showed up and with a fast move, they were already out of their vehicles with their gun pointed at Bill. He closed his eyes and took a fast look at Rocky. Bill's anger turned into a smirk, and then he started to laugh. He raised his hands and said. "I give myself up."

1 Week Later

Ryder and his pups just exited the courtroom, where the case of Bill was judged. Chase was the most upset of them all after the verdict.

"10 Years… Seriously?! After all, he has done?"

"He said a lot of names who helped him throughout the years in front of the court, and that lowered his sentence by a lot." Ryder smiled, but he knew it wasn't fair too.

Rocky slowly recovered from his wounds after his meeting with Bill and his crew. Marshall said Rocky was really lucky he didn't have even one broken bone. He still felt the pain inside his chest time to time, but much lightly every time it has occurred. He had a lot to thank Alex. If he hadn't interrupted there... the police would have arrived too late. So every time Alex needed something, Rocky was the first to be there helping him, even though Marshall said he has to rest. Right now everyone was looking at Bill, walking in front of two guards. Interesting enough, he was still smiling. Maybe it was because of the fact that he managed to decrease his punishment or other reasons but he was definitely one of the few who walked out from a courtroom with a smile. when he Spotted the Paw patrol, including Rocky, his smile just grew.

"Hey, friend! Can I change a few words with you?"

"Don't mind him," Ryder said and turned in the other way, but when he saw rocky was staying, he stopped.

"I want to know what he has to say." With that, he limped slowly towards Bill, and everyone else followed him.

"Hey. 10 years what do you say?"

"You got away with that too easily" Rocky answered scornfully "Is that all?"

"No." He shook his head "Do you know what 10 years of jail time is for me?"

He shrugged his shoulder "10 Years without you in the streets?"

"Nothing! Only a small part of my life. The question is… What're 10 years for you..."

"Still time without you being on the streets." He glared at the new prisoner

"NO!" He shouted, and the guards walked closer to him, to be prepared if he tries anything to escape. "Calm down! I won't escape. Why would I? So 10 whole years… It's your life. You will live for 10 more years and..." He crossed his finger on his neck and started to laugh again. "You won't be here anymore, but your kids… will be. And you won't be there to protect them. Oh and you can be sure I WILL be there."

"Do you know who will be there too?" Ryder steps between Rocky and Bill, because he was worried, his pup will do something, that he will regret. "I will be there to stop you. And who else? Alex, the kid who outsmarted you. He called me before he stood out against you... Isn't that interesting? A man who goes to prison because of an 8-year-old boy."

Bill's smile disappeared but another one took it's place a few seconds later. "Let me tell you something, little kid... Just because you were lucky… doesn't mean you will be again." He looked straight into Ryder's eyes, but the boy didn't even flinch. He didn't back out.

"It was fun talking to you." He said lastly before the guards took him, but he still shouted back one thing. "See you in 10 years!"

* * *

 **AN: So yeah... When I started to write this I had a few completely different endings in mind. (Don't worry, none of them contained Rocky actually dying) You will probably see what I'm talking about. The failure of Skye's helicopter didn't have anything to do with the story (Originally I was planning on doing a chasing scene where the helicopter fails and Ryder has to choose between saving Skye or keep going after Bill's group. But when I was writing this chapter I realized... I won't be able to put that in.) And a few more smaller thing... I don't know if it was better, or not. I will probably post the scrapped version too and you can tell me. I'm sorry if I left you disappointed after this chapter, I did my best to have everything make sense.**

 **Special thanks to: TheRealRingtailmaster, PupPupGo, Pawpatrollover123, amilia13, The Atlas Guardian, Our new reader Shadow wolf of Justice, and basically everyone who read this fanfic and kept on reading, what's more supporting me. Trust me, without your feedback I wouldn't have finished this. So thank you everyone.**


End file.
